


Preparation

by notearchiver



Series: Harry Potter Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Lace Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/pseuds/notearchiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horace Slughorn always did appreciate quality lace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: Horace wearing lace knickers

\-----

Horace slowly rotates in front of the mirror, twisting his head this way and that to get a better view of his buttocks. The black lace contrasts sharply with his pale skin, and when he bends a bit the knickers move and he can see the indentations left by the flower detail pulled taught.

Not that there's much flower detail to leave marks.

The knickers ride up high, crinkling and sliding into his crack. Each time he takes a step, the lace shifts, tightening around his balls and rubbing against his hole.

It feels divine.

Whirling, Horace pinches the rolls of his flesh and hums. Yes, someone will like this, he thinks, grabbing the riding crop on his bed as he waddles towards the door.

He pauses at the threshold and takes a deep breathe, straightening his back. With his free hand, he fondles his cock through the lace, pressing his fingernails lightly into its head. The twinge, the pinch, is just enough to make him breathe faster, and he feels the lace getting damp with pre-ejaculate. Horace drags the riding crop across the lace, then quickly snaps it against his thigh, relishing the snap and bloom of red, the motion of flesh jiggling from the force.

Yes, it will be a good night.


End file.
